


Emma 2020 graphics

by CTippy



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Edit, F/M, Graphics, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Relationships: George Knightley & Emma Woodhouse, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Emma 2020 graphics

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Full-size images: [(1)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fchiaratippy%2Fart%2FTouch-Emma-2020-835756407&t=ZjNjOGZmNmNhYjRjZTZjZjAwYjdhMTM4MjczODBhOTI2MzliNTI5MSxWWVRDVTlOUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ABA82d_wsO2vJL-3KSvykqw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fctippygraphics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614021954643607552%2Fi-cannot-make-speeches-if-i-loved-you-less-id&m=1) [(2)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fchiaratippy%2Fart%2FRealisation-Emma-2020-835756004&t=MDgzYTZmYjNkNmZmY2MwMGEwY2EyMzIwNjFjOWIxZTYyMjNlMjc4MCxWWVRDVTlOUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ABA82d_wsO2vJL-3KSvykqw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fctippygraphics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614021954643607552%2Fi-cannot-make-speeches-if-i-loved-you-less-id&m=1) [(3)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fchiaratippy%2Fart%2FLooks-Emma-2020-835756621&t=OTE5ZGI2Y2E4ZDJkZmY2ODJmZjQ3OTI1N2ZiNzc5Njc0MGMyYjUzZCxWWVRDVTlOUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ABA82d_wsO2vJL-3KSvykqw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fctippygraphics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614021954643607552%2Fi-cannot-make-speeches-if-i-loved-you-less-id&m=1) [(4)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fchiaratippy%2Fart%2FLove-Emma-2020-835756832&t=MmMzNDY4MGVmODg2MmM0Y2NiMDkyMzBlY2Q1MjA1YjFkZjMwYjg0ZCxWWVRDVTlOUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ABA82d_wsO2vJL-3KSvykqw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fctippygraphics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614021954643607552%2Fi-cannot-make-speeches-if-i-loved-you-less-id&m=1) [(5)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fchiaratippy%2Fart%2FFinally-Emma-2020-835756994&t=NGE3MzI5Y2I2YjY1ZWExODIxYTkyMmZjNTc2ZTM4OWVhMTQ0MTQ3MSxWWVRDVTlOUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ABA82d_wsO2vJL-3KSvykqw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fctippygraphics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614021954643607552%2Fi-cannot-make-speeches-if-i-loved-you-less-id&m=1)

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/614021954643607552/i-cannot-make-speeches-if-i-loved-you-less-id)

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
